maskfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost City of Mong Paco
The Lost City of Mong Paco mysteriously vanished from the face of the Earth 15000 years earlier. The city posessed a giant jewel covered idol over three stories tall that protected the city with boobytraps. The descendents of Mong Paco searched for their lost city for centuries. The Book of Power was supposed to hold the key to the mystery, but none of the self proclaimed 'monks' could decypher it. During the 1980s, the book was kept safe in an antique book store in a Arab district of an American town. Miles Mayhem, leader of V.E.N.O.M., learned about the legend and the book's location and together with his accomplices Cliff Dagger and Sly Rax broke into the monks secret shrine, threatened him and stole the book. Convinced that it would lead him to an ancient city of riches and an idol worth millions, Mayhem put a tracking device inside the book. At that moment, the monk appeared in the V.E.N.O.M. vehicles path. He seemed to be in several places at the same time and even caused an avalanche. Mayhem dropped the book out of the car window by accident and it was found by M.A.S.K. agent Dusty Hayes, who had been trailing the villains after spotting them in town while he was on his way to deliver pizzas. Hayes took the book to M.A.S.K.'s founder and leader, Matt Trakker, who then took a look at the book under the Optical Scanner, learning it's history and the reasons V.E.N.O.M. would be interested in it. Subsequently he had his computer assemble a team of M.A.S.K. agents for this mission. After the other agents assembled, the M.A.S.K. computer located the tracking device in the book and found that V.E.N.O.M. was at that very moment heading to to M.A.S.K.'s secret headquarters Boulder Hill. Trakker ordered the defence mode prepared and after a brief skirmish, Brad Turner's hologram ray fooled V.E.N.O.M. into thinking they had destroyed Boulder Hill. Meanwhile, Scott Trakker, not wanting to miss out on a pizza, snuck into his fathers computer room with his robot T-Bob. Noticing the book, Scott flipped through its pages and the glowing light from the book put him under a trance that led him to the location of the lost city. Since V.E.N.O.M. was still tracking the book, they followed it's homing signal rather than spending any more time at the 'ruins' of Boulder Hill further. After blasting a way into the hollow mountain that Scott and T-Bob had entered previously, the three agents of V.E.N.O.M. fell into a trap and once again found the monk from the book store standing over them. The agents of M.A.S.K. also walked straight into a sandfilled boobytrap but managed to escape thanks to Hayes' Backlash mask. Subsequently, Hayes and Hondo McLean teamed up to escape from a third trap involving moving walls filled with spikes. After confronting V.E.N.O.M., the agents of M.A.S.K. fell into a slide trap but once again made it out without any injuries. Back in command of all their vehicles, the two groups faced each other and Mayhem and his men fled, vowing to return soon to get the riches of Mong Paco. Finally the Monks of Mong Paco revealled themselves to M.A.S.K., having realized that these men were not evil as they had driven away V.E.N.O.M. Scott and T-Bob had already been welcomed by the monks after Scott's trance had run it's course shortly after they arrived in the hollow mountain. T-Bob playfully began twirling the Monk's staff, dropped it and it ended up sticking into a hole in the wall. This triggered a hidden door to slide open and reveal the bejewelled idol. According to the Monk's legends, the one who finds the statue shall become the ruler of Mong Paco. But in the case of T-Bob, the monks decided to make an exception. Category:Location Category:Legend